


Masquerade

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi, Coco, and a different take on Cinderella from the Yes! 5 cast. Written for magical-mewsie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

_....potentials of invasion.... the wall has an 85% chance of remaining upright if no one is able to obtain the key, and unless someone breaks in here and-_

 

"If I didn't know better, I would've assumed that I was staring at myself. Kouji, you're letting this latest batch of reports drive you completely bananas." my closest friend remarks as he opens the door to our office and almost causes me to throw the pages at him. 

 

_Well, at least it's him and not Kurumi and her latest plan to marry you...._

 

"That's an incredibly hypocritical thing for you to say, Natsu." I answer, as he grabs a completely random report from the pile on my desk, even though he most likely has his own copies of them detailing the absolute worst-case scenario surrounding us and Eternal.... 

 

_However, the likelihood of them perusing a course of action that'd force us to go down this road is incredibly unlikely.... most likely scenario would not have a death toll, and could be solved without...._

 

_It's only a guide to the absolute worst-case scenario with this, which involves everyone dying and has almost no chance of occurring. Calm down, Kouji...._

 

"Kurumi, that is an _awful_  idea." Natsu says, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

 

"She's come up with another scheme to marry me?" I ask, as Kurumi's hand brushes against my head and she drops a sheet of pink paper in my lap. 

 

"No, it's something even better! I wanted to make you two happy, so we're throwing a ball for the whole kingdom!" she exclaims. 

 

* * *

 

 

"There's a ball today! Rin, come on, let's go!" I exclaim, slamming my invitation on the counter of her shop. 

 

"Nozomi, it doesn't even start for another three hours, and you do have a mask, right?" she asks, pulling out a jewelry box. 

 

"Why do I need one, Rin? I want the prince to see my beautiful face!" I exclaim, hoping that she'll let me borrow one of her necklaces for this ball. 

 

"....because it says on the invitation that you're supposed to wear one, and I really don't want you to look like an idiot in front of the entire kingdom?" she asks, passing me a pink crystalline necklace and matching earrings. 

 

_Well, then that means the person who wrote this is an idiot! Why would you dance with someone if you couldn't even see what they looked like?_

 

Before Rin can chide me again, I rush back to my house and grab my favorite dress, imaging myself slowly dancing with the prince....

 

* * *

 

 

Rin's mask is really pretty. It's pink and filled with intricate bead designs, but I have to hold it to my face and that's really annoying...

 

The ballroom is filled with people, and I can't see anyone who doesn't have a partner. Rin's found someone, and she's stranded me at the punch bowl....

 

"Would you care for a dance, Princess?" someone asks, thankfully pulling me onto the dance floor. I can't see his face, but he's pretty tall and wearing all white....

 

"Yes! Thank you! What's your name?" I answer, as the music changes into a waltz. 

 

"The point of this type of ball is for all of us to remain anonymous. I could be anyone, Princess." he says. 

 

_Well, you're a very nice random anyone. I really want to get to know you better._

 

The music changes for a third time, and I expect him to leave me, but we keep dancing together. 

* * *

 

"Do you like roses, Princess?" my partner asks as we head onto the balcony. Someone's announced that this is the last dance, and I really don't want the ball to end....

 

"Yes! The garden is so beautiful from up here!" I exclaim, as he lifts me up in time with the music. I'm so close to his lips....

 

_You could kiss him. The masks don't cover people's mouths, and he is quite a bit taller than you._

 

I've spent who knows how long dancing with him and getting to know him, so it's not too soon to kiss him. Besides, the ball's ending soon...

 

He lifts me up a second time, and I begin to lean in towards him... only for the clock to strike twelve and the announcer to announce that the ball is over.

 

"I wish to see you again, Princess." he says, as he puts me down and I rush out the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it!" Kurumi exclaims the day after the ball. 

 

_I guess.... I would've loved to find the girl I danced with, and met her again.... all I have left is her earring...._

 

"Do either of you know how to find someone when all you have of theirs is an earring?" I ask. 

 

"....no, but we are looking for a pair of girls who came in together, left together, and danced with us?" Natsu answers.

 

_So, all three of us ended up meeting someone we liked here. That's good to know...._

 

"Where exactly is your key?" I ask, realizing that my best friend isn't wearing the key to the kingdom around his neck.

 

"....I gave it.... as a memento...." he rambles, before someone yanks open the door and a pink-haired girl rushes towards me. 

 

_Isn't she the same girl you spent all of last night with?_

 

"Thanks for keeping my earring safe! Do you...." she begins, before realization dawns on her face. 

 

"It's very nice to meet you again, my princess. Thank you for dancing with me." I say, as I begin to embrace her. 

 


End file.
